ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Alavar/Backstory
Rough Backstory Summary You have no memory from your childhood. Your child name is unknown and what you did is unknown. All you remember is waking up next to the Silvanus God and living in the forest with him for over 100 years at his sanctuary. Something happened around the last war that you were involved with. You knew Undercommon for some reason but didn’t know what the language was or how you had learned it or who spoke it. You always wondered what it was like to be with people but were very rarely able to leave the sanctuary. When you did you were always shunned by the people in the city. Dirty looks were given to you and you were taunted with the word “cursed child”. When someone finally acknowledged you, your naiveness and curiosity lead to the disaster of a dark shape shifter God following you back to the sanctuary to attack your God. You are uncertain whether your God has died or not. Silvanus sent you away for your own safety and told you to seek out the “other” Gods. This was the last encounter you had with him. When living with your God he would periodically speak to you about the past wars and that the world was amiss, but you didn’t understand what that actually meant. You learned the ways of Celestial through your God and literature. Your god would shape shift into Elf form as a moon elf with listed characteristics here___ Dark shape shifting God: His personality was very friendly and curious. He always asked questions and was the “good guy”. He took form as a human. Thyrim acts very similar to him. Sanctuary: Built into the mountain, hidden by spells with nature protection. Only those who know the way can access the area. Like the lost woods people regularly get lost unless they know the way. The sanctuary is similar to howls moving castle: it is everywhere but no where at the same time. Once you enter it changes planes. Background at Sanctuary. Was high up close to the nature god. Others respected you highly. *I would like to flesh this out how you get to the sanctuary. So within our campaign we can actually go there. Would also like to explore different magical items that Silvanus had in his home. Drow Childhood: Ara was her name as a child. She was raised with the Drow and had characteristics of them such as their vision(Alavar is able to see farther the longer she is in a dark place). She was taken in by a high ranking house and was expected to complete missions that were given to her. Throughout the hundred years that she lived in the underdark she climbed the ladder in military rank. She became a scout and spy that would infiltrate different cities that would be raided. With her moon elf appearance she was able to do so easily. During her childhood life she had few friends. One in particular she was close to was male. He was enchanted by the pale white skin she had compared to the other drow that surrounded them. Memory Loss: An event happened and Ara(Alavar) was knocked unconscious. There was some type of battle that the Drow ended up loosing too. Silvanus found her and took her into his care. He realized she had no memory of where she came from or who she was. Knowing about her background he decided to raise her to be good to others. He also helped her choose a name for herself.